Ones From Two Different Worlds
by hailey.n.campbell
Summary: Captian Hook is arrogant and a flirt who is secretely longing for true love while Ariel is innocent and longing for an adventure. When they meet each other through an unusual encounter can they make each other's dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The ship

"After what he did you are still going to keep him on this boat?" One of the crewmen asked.

"I say it is because it's his son. He is pitying him. He would've thrown me out if I had done what he just did!" Another one of the crewmen call out. Davy grumbles something nobody could interpret. He knew he would have to throw his own son off the boat for the man was right.

"So are ya' going to throw em' off the boat or are ya going keep him here after that?" One of the sailors called. The man drank from his bottle.

"Are you going to get off your butt and do something productive or am I going to put you on the plank as well?" Davy threatened.

"So you are going to put me on the plank? I'm your own son!" Killian cried.

"You killed one of my own! What do you expect me to do?" Davy yells. Everyone nods in response.

"He had a knife to my throat! Why can't you believe that?" Killian replied.

"You do not understand my ways, and you never will. That is why this has to be done. You betrayed us." Davy acknowledged before heading inside the ship.

The crew began tying him to the anchor. Killian acted brave. He was not afraid of death. He had come close to death so many times in his life. This time was a guaranteed death though. They pushed him up onto the plank. They make the individual jump so that their death is not to the crew's fault. The man jumping is committing suicide.

He takes one last breath and hops. The anchor instantly pushes him down. Killian's hands and legs are tied to where he can not swim. He was like a fish with no fins. The world starts to go black when Killian could hold his breath no longer when something peers into his view. What was that? Then he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ariel

Today was as any other day would be. I was swimming in the water. I heard arguing coming from a nearby ship. The Flying Dutchman. Could it really be? I had to warn the others. What if they figured out that this was our hometown? We would be doomed. I needed to make sure that was what it was before making everyone I know panic. I swim closer to the boat slowly. I had no idea what they were saying. The arguing stops when a door gets slammed. I hear silence. I didn't know what to do so I began to swim away.

I hear something plunge into the water. What the? A man tied to an anchor was towering down to the ocean bottom. Oh my goodness! I rushed down to save him without thought. By the time I get to him he is passed out. He would never know what saved him; I supposed that was a good thing.

I grabbed him and headed for the surface. The shore was nearby so I swam there. I placed his body onto the shore. He wasn't waking up yet. I figured he was dead so I decided not to wait there any longer. I was about to leave when he sits up and starts coughing up water. Shouldn't have stayed with him that long on the shore, Ariel! I quickly hide my tail.

"Who are you?" He asks as soon as he finished coughing. I stare at him blankly.

"Okay. My name is Killian." He says after he realizes I am not going to reply. I smile.

"Thanks," He says while slipping of the ropes. I had cut off the anchor earlier with my teeth so that I could lift him up. He gives me a flashing smile. "You know, you are awfully pretty to be here all alone."

I continued staring at him. He had brown hair. His eyes were the prettiest I had ever seen on a human. They were the color of the ocean. He had a short beard and moustache, which didn't surprise me because he was a pirate after all. He stared at me back which made me uncomfortable. I realized me staring at him apparently was also making him uncomfortable so I started looking at the sand. It was so soft to my touch. He got up from where he was sitting.

"I must be going, although I have nowhere to be going, goodbye." He said rushingly before walking off. I waited till I figured he could not see me and I swam back into the water. I wished I would see him again. What was I thinking? We were from two different worlds! I swam faster till I got back to my home.

Hook

The girl was so beautiful. I had never seen anyone like her. Her eyes were like syrup. Her hair was auburn. She was perfect in everyway. I couldn't believe someone could be that pretty. Too bad she never said a word to me. I was still in shock by what had happened today. I killed one of my fellow crewmen, jumped off a plank, got saved by the prettiest girl on earth, and now I was walking to some place that I hadn't even determined yet. I wondered why she was wearing such odd clothes. Why couldn't I keep my mind off of her?

Ariel

I swam into my bedroom. It wasn't very appealing compared to the rooms outside this world. How I wanted legs! I always wanted legs, but I never had a true reason until now. I wanted to see him. I knew he was somebody who I really needed to steer clear of, but I felt pulled to him. I had really saved him at the perfect timing because every mermaid would be granted legs tomorrow thanks to Ursula. I hoped he would be at the celebration ball for her. Then I would get to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Ball (Ariel)

I step into the warm sand and test out my feet. Instantly I fall into the sand and I laugh at my clumsiness. It would take a bit of getting used to to having legs again. I force myself back up and spread my arms out for balance. Once I am sure that I have it I attempt to take another step. I head towards the bushy area and scramble to find my hidden dress I hid there last celebration. Once I find it I put it on and silently thank God that nobody was around while I walked around naked a few minutes ago.

I get up and look over at the palace not to far away that I would be visiting in a couple of hours. It looked beautiful. It towered higher than any other building around it; its high walls shadowing most everything in its path as the light shined on it. I figure that it will take me most of the day just to get over there. It would take a while just to walk in particular and I had little experience walking at that.

A Few Hours Later

I notice him right away. He stood in the far corner watching everyone dance away. He did not look like he was enjoying the ball dance. He wore fancy clothing unlike the last time I saw him wearing raggedy clothing.

When he spotted me his face lit up a bit. I smiled back and pretended like I had not been staring at him this whole time. He straightens his posture while brushing off his clothing before walking up to me.

"Are you going to speak to me this time?" He joked as he approached me, reaching out his hand for a dance. I blushed and took his hand. I hoped I wouldn't fall during the dance, now that would be embarrassing.

"No? Well, okay. Two can play this game." He teased while pretending to zip his mouth shut. I shake my head no, signaling for him to continue talking but he crosses his arms and I laugh.

"See? We are getting there." He mocked as I laughed again.

"Now all you have to do is say a word and the whole world will be in awe of you, not just me." I turn a bright red. So he was interested in me. How would I break it to him that I would never be able to see him again until next year? I think that he noticed my sudden despair for he lifted up my chin so that I was eye to eye to him.

"What's wrong? Am I going too fast?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"You know this would be much easier if you spoke." He informed with a smile. I smile back but say nothing. I was too scared that my voice would just come up as a croak or a screech. I glance up at the time and frown. It was already 11:47! I only had 13 minutes left!

I release my grip on his hands and begin running out to the shore. Maybe Ursula would have me be an exception. I couldn't deny it. I was in love with him. I hear him call out for me but I ignore him. I had to get Ursula's attention fast or else I would never see him again.

* * *

I dig my toes into the wet sand. The waves gently brushed against my feet and instantly my toes showed again. My dad would never agree with this. Everyone knew that magic came with a price. My dad especially.

He squirmed through the cave opening and headed towards the bright light. It glowed as bright as the sun. As soon as he was able to depict what it was he was in awe. It was the legendary lost trident that his great grandfather had used to defeat the sea urchens that invaded the Mermaid kingdom called Antlantis. It was terrible tradgedy when he died right after. The power that the trident had given him was too much for him. The King's chairman responded by hiding it where he thought nobody would ever find it.

He was instantly driven closer to the legendary object. Maybe he would be different from the rest. He reached for it and placed his hands upon it, shocking him ever so slightly. He needed this for the urchens had came back. He grabs it before he can convince himself from it and rushes over to Atlantis.

After he let the power surge upon the men he grew weary and he aged about twenty years. Mermaids were never known to age. They had eternal life! I stood infront of him in shock. He was priced with death. Sure, he had longer time than his great grandfather, but he would still die.

I shivered at the thought of the memory. I had to focus on my life. Not his. He still had a while to go. I gather edmy breath and let my voice take over.

"Ursula!" I called, shocked at the own sound of my voice. "Ursula, I need your help! I have fallen in love with a human!" I cried out. No response. I sighed.

"I have a favor to ask. I need legs. I don't think that I can live without him." I said a little lower in more of a desperate plea. Still no response. I shouted in anger as I threw a small pebble into the sea. I stood up and began to walk back until I heard the crashing waves secede and a small bubbling noise to come from the water. I turned my head to see Ursula popping out of the water.

"You want legs you say?" She questioned. I stared at her in awe before being knocked back into reality.

"Yes! Yes, I want legs." I answered. She smiled.

"You know that magic comes with a price, my dear." She reminded. I nodded my head solemnly.

"I'll do anything for legs, please." I plead.

"The trident." She demanded. I gasped in shock. Why would she need the trident? I decide not to question her decision and nod my head.

"I will give you… let's say two months? For those two months you will be able to transform back and forth from human to mermaid as much as desired, but after that you will have nothing if you do not succeed." I frown. Nothing? Well, life would seem like nothing without Killian. I guess there was nothing to lose.

"I agree." I informed. She smiled and with the swift move of her hand, magic enveloped me. When it faded away she was gone.


End file.
